The game is back on, Sequel to Meeting Adeline
by thequeenofpurgatory
Summary: Adeline Holmes, also known as freak, is the daughter of Bethany Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes. When Bethany goes missing with only four words left behind, Adeline finds her father in Baker Street and joins him on a very short hunt for her. What happens when Bethany and Sherlock are reunited? I'll tell you what, disaster.
1. Chapter 1

16 years ago, two years after the fall, Bethany's point of view.

"You two have fun." I smiled, ushering John and Mary out the door. They 've been dating for a year and a hallf now, John was planning on proposing to her tonight.

I moved into Mary's apartment straight after faking my death, no one dared to mention Sherlock. I groaned when Adeline started crying. She's one and a bit now, it's hard to look at her sometimes because her eyes are exactly the same colour as her dads.

I picked her up out of her crib, wrapping her legs around my waist and carrying her into the lounge where I sat down on the sofa. I kicked my feet up on the table and turned the tv on, frowning at the tv.

"Amidst unprecedented scenes, there was uproar in court as Sherlock Holmes was vindicated and cleared of all suspicion but sadly, all this comes too late for the detective who became something of a celebrity two years ago, Questions are now being asked as to why police let matters get so far. Sherlock Holmes fell to his death from the top of London's Bart's Hospital. Although he left no note, friends say it's unlikely he was able to cope with the death of Betha-" I turned the tv off.

I knew the father of my daughter was dead I didn't need to watch it on the news. I jumped slightly when someone knocked on the door, don't say John left the ring here. I put Addy back down in her crib and grabbed some water from the table, taking a sip of it as I opened the door.

I choked a little when I saw the man standing in front of me, my hand automatically colliding with his face in an audible bitch slap.

"Sherlock Holmes you utter cock!" I shouted before wrapping my arms around his neck. I couldn't stop myself, I wanted to be angry but my God have I missed him.

"Ouch." He whispered when I finally let go of him, "What was that for?"

"You're lucky I haven't slapped you again, what are you doing here?" I asked, eyes darting around the corridor.

"Can i come in?" He asked, taking a step forward.

I stumbled in front of him, "N-no, Sherlock you can't come in."

"Why?" he frowned slightly, "And why are you wearing white jeans you normally wear a black skirt."

"It's been two years, fashion has changed. You just can't come in Sherlock, you have to go." I said.

"Mycroft told me." He said, looking down slightly, "Can i see her?"

"Ah, Mycroft new, of course. Remind me to punch him next time I see him," I clenched my fists slightly before letting go, "Sherlock you can't see her."

"What? Why?" He half-shouted.

"Sherlock you disappeared for two years. If you can promise you'll stay then you can come in and see her and spend time with her but if you can't then..once, you can come in now and see her but if you can't promise you'll stay you can't be here." I shook my head. I knew it was harsh but if I was going to raise my child without a father I'd do it from an early age instead of having him be ripped away from her at God knows what age.

He walked past me into the living room and hovered over Adeline's crib. I sat down on the sofa with my legs crossed. After about five minutes he left, "You too Bethany." He said before closing the door.

I knew exactly what he meant and my mind went straight to the night on the rooftop.

"I love you Sherlock."

"I know."

I still love him. I'm a high-functioning sociopath I get a feeling and I can't get rid of it, it's not often I get feelings so when I do they're strong. It makes sense.  
Prensent, Adeline Holmes' Point Of View

I rolled my eyes as the girls a few rows in front of me grimaced, my professor had put a picture of a dead body on the board. Masidon Donovan in the front row stood up and began babbling, "With the condition the body is in it's obviously only been dead about 30 minutes, judjing by the background I'd say they're still at the crime scene, I'd say by the hole in the head he was shot with an M1919 Browning."

I groaned loudly and stood up, "You're wrong. The neck and face of the mans body are turning a green-blue colour, this man has been dead for approximately 24 hours. You got the make of gun right but it's impossible for only one bullet to come out of a machine gun it ws and M1918. The man could be in the crime scene but dear, the man isn't wearing a shirt, there's a white sheet covering him and feet near his head, obviosly they're located in a morgue." I sat back down, grinning as Donovan scowled.

"You probably shouldn't look so happy." Amy Hooper whispered, I shrugged, this stuff always made me excited.

After classes, I walked home with Amy, she didn't live far from my house. I unlocked the door and stumbled in, throwing my bag on the floor, "Mum I'm home!" I shouted, no reply.

I walked upstairs to see everything the way it should be. Nice and clean. All but one coffee mug, one clean coffee mug lying on the floor. I frowned and picked it up to see four words written on the outside of the mug with Sharpie.

Go to Baker Street.

**Authors note: Ask and I shall deliver, here's your sequel. There are going to be a heck load of new characters, most old characters had kids, e.g. Sally Donovan's daughter is Madison Donovan and Molly Hooper's is Amy Hooper. I'm not to sure what I'm going to do with this story so if you have anything at all, any ships you would like throw it down in the comments (please). Bye! -Rachel.**


	2. take a breath, burn in the flames

I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door of 221B, a woman answered and I looked her up and down. Whoa, marijuana? Pole dancer? Geez, where the hell did mum send me?

"Hello dear, who are you looking for?" She asked with a kind smile on her face.

"I don't actually know, you see my mum disappeared and she left a note telling me to come here and I don't know why." I was nervous, I didn't know why I was here or who I was talking to, I was scared for my mum.

"Don't worry dear, come upstairs." She said, welcoming me into the house.

I smiled and walked up the stairs, smile vanishing in about half a second when I saw John and Mary sitting on the sofa together.

"Mary?" I asked, what were they doing here?

"Addy, what are you doing here?" She replied, I stepped further into the room to see another man sitting down with his eyes closed.

The man looked suspiciously like me, protruding cheekbones, curly brown hair, pale skin with a light pink, natural blush.

"I-mum went missing, she left a note on a mug telling me to come here." I stuttered, the man on the other side of the rooms eyes shot open. His eyes were like mine too, light blue, fading to green as it got closer to the pupil.

We stared at each other for about 2 seconds, it felt like minutes.

"Well this is awkward." John sighed, "Addy this is Sherlock."

"Wait, Sherlock from the papers? The detective?" I smiled excitedly, I had heard stories about him, maybe he could tell me about the murders.

"Sherlock Holmes, nice to meet you." He said, standing up and holding his hand out to me.

I froze. Sherlock _Holmes. _The one that died and came back when I was two years old, the one that looks like me and has an interest in dead people.

"Guess not." He muttered.

"Sherlock this is Adeline. Adeline Holmes." Mary bit her lip slightly.

Sherlock wasn't smiling in the first place but his face dropped and my heart sank. Oh God, this was my father.

"Bethany's missing?" He asked.

"The apartment was clean apart from a mug lying on the floor, mum had written 'Go to Baker Street' on the outside of the mug." I explained, "Just wait there a second."

I turned around to John and Mary, "You knew he was here and you never told me? Seventeen years of mum covering up his last name and trying to hide the papers and you knew him. Oh God she knows too doesn't she, Oh I'm gonna kill her."

I was talking more to myself but it was nice to at least pretend I was talking to someone.

"What do we do?" Mary asked, turning to Sherlock.

"No idea." He shrugged.

"Wait." I said, taking my phone out of my pocket, "I got some texts earlier, I thought it was spam but it might be skip code."

I opened my texts and handed Sherlock my phone, "When did you get the last text?" He asked.

"Not long ago, about 10 minutes?" I estimated.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing my wrist and grabbing me out the door.

He practically threw the both of us in front of a motor bike which stopped immediately, "I need to borrow this." I said, the man on the motor bike stared at me, I cursed under my breath and shoved him off it, "I'll give it back later."

Sherlock jumped on the bike, I got on the back and held his waist.

_Hurry up Mr. Holmes,  
Things are heating up in here._

I showed him the text and the motorbike sped up, I swallow a scream when he steered us onto the pavement, the bike bumping up and down as he drove down a staircase. We got to the church my anonymous texter had mentioned and I screamed when a large stock of wood was set on fire.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me towards the fire, hands shaking as I practically jumped into the flames. Sherlock was right beside me, I was surprised at how much he cared considering he and my mum didn't speak anymore. But seeing him run into a fire screaming her name really was something special. We dragged my mum out of the fire, Sherlock was automatically kneeling down on the grass, my mothers head lying on his lap as her eyes fluttered open.

_He still loves her._

We got a cab home, I text the person who's motorbike we borrowed with the co-ordinate of it's location. John and Mary stayed back for a while before going out with each other, I think John is planning on proposing to her tonight which I think is beautiful.

My mother and I were staying in Baker Street, I was supposed to be staying in my mum's old room while my mum slept in Sherlock's bed (with him of course) but I ended up falling asleep on the sofa with A-Level revision all over me.

I was woken up by Sherlock, I admit I might of over-exaggerated the long groan I let out but the guy woke me up at 5am.

"You fell asleep." He said gently.

"Hmm..No shit." I replied, throwing a pillow his way, unfortunately he caught it and I sat up, "Why did you wake me up?"

"I needed a drink and saw you fell asleep revising, I decided you may want some help remembering all of this stuff." He shrugged, moving my legs and sitting down beside me.

I crossed my legs and nodded in agreement, "Imagine a place you've been a lot of times or somewhere you really love," He said, my mind automatically went to the Slytherin Common room, I love Harry Potter. "Okay now, decorate the place, where are the windows? Is there a seat? Maybe a desk, a file cabinet, anything."

I closed my eyes and stood by the door way in the Slytherin Common room, looking forward. I remembered the leather chair in the corner, I coloured the walls a nice green with a black carpet, soft on my toes. I turned around and imagined a desk in front of the window with a file cabinet beside it.

"Now walk over to the windows and open the curtains, is it night time outside? Imagine it all, make it as real as possible." Sherlock said.

I nodded when I was done, generally wincing at the imaginary light tht peered through the windows.

"Now when you read something, store it in your mind palace, remember exactly where it is so you can always make your way back to it." He explained, I opened my eyes with a large smile on my face.

"Thank you." I said shyly. I wasn't normally a shy character but this was my dad, I had never spoken to him before now. I know I should be angry with him for him not being there for me but I've never really needed him, besides he's here now.

"We have people coming over today by the way." Sherlock, no, dad, said looking down slightly.

"Oh, who?" I asked.

"Well John and Mary got engaged so whoever they want to come over." He smiled.

_I knew he would propose!_

**Authors note: Sorry the past two chapters have been very short, they'll get longer as they go on I'm just building up to the general story atm. Also, I'm about to go change previous chapters, we're not pretending that John and Mary only met a year ago because i really want to write their wedding an one or two chapters time. I'm gonna need a lot of extra characters for that chapter so if you have requests you know what to do. -Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adeline's point of view  
**  
A-Levels finished last week, we get our results to day and I am shaking with fear. Honestly, I wish I was more like my parents, not caring about friendships or people, it would make life easier.

Mum and I moved into Baker Street, John and Mary are getting married in about a month so mum and I decided they need their space. But I think she just wanted to live with Sherlock. They still love each other.

I jumped, or more like dragged myself off the front step of 221B, trudging through the snow all the way to the bus stop that was about 2 minutes away. What? I'm not a morning person.

I sat at the bus stop and pulled my phone out off the pocket as it rang, "Hello?" I asked.

"Get in the car Miss Holmes." A man on the other end said just as a black Audi drove up beside me.

"I can't, I get my test results today, can you please kidnap me tomorrow?" I asked, I knew being sarcastic about this wouldn't help my case but I was buying myself time.

"Get. In. The car." He threatened.

"Fine okay but you need to tell my college I got kidnapped cause they won't believe me if I phone up." I said, hanging up.

I climbed Into the Audi and said Hello to the driver. He didn't reply, I didn't expect him too.

Honestly, I was panicking but I like to talk when I'm nervous. So, obviously, I sat and babbled about everything and nothing to the poor driver. To be fair he probably got paid a hundred quid an hour just for kidnapping a 17 year old girl.

The driver stopped and I said goodbye to the driver, probably shouldn't have since he never said a word through the trip.

I got out of the car and got my phone out, I thought about texting my mum or Sherlock but put my phone back in my pocket. I'd get through this alone.

I knocked on the door of the house but got no reply. I gulped slightly and fiddled with the handle of the door, pushing it open and walking through.

"Hello?" I shouted, oh yeah good move like the guys gonna pop out a corner with a sarnie in his hand.

I walked into a room that was completely silent. About four men were sat inside the room, the only audible sound was the moving of papers.

"Uh, hello?" I asked, walking around in circles, making a slight huh sound when no one answered.

"I don't know other languages, uh, bonjour? Hallo? Hakuta Matata?" I was babbling, again.

Then, after about 30 seconds of gibberish two men came in the room, literally swept me off my feet and carried me through a few hallways.

"You could at least buy me dinner first." I joked, sighing when all I got in response was a death glare.

I looked at the door to see a label that said 'Mycroft Holmes'. Oh great, I was under the impression I was going to die and I'm just meeting a family member. Then again what's the difference? *ba bum tss*. No? Okay..

I knocked on the door of the room before walking in, looking around the room. Two arm chairs were placed in the middle of the room with a small table in the middle. A man was sitting on one if the chairs with his back to me, he was drinking whiskey, I sat on the other chair.

"So uh, who are you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Mycroft Holmes, I'm a minor position in the British Government and I'm here to make you a deal." He said simply.

"Is there a McDonalds around here?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Mycroft frowned.

"Hmm? Oh I was just thinking about when the deal is done, I skipped breakfast this morning." I said, he was family, there's nothing to worry about, is there?

"About a mile from here I'll have someone drop you off," he said in reply, see, nothing to worry about!

"So, a deal?" I prompted

"Ah yes, now if you agree to this you will be first in this family of yours. I want updates on how your mother and father are doing. Also John and Mary if you have the time. In return I will give you a small amount of money say £1000?" He explained, my eyes widened. A small amount? That's not small that's a fricken car! That's a tattoo, it's...a lot.

"Great, so do I get that for every piece of information?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Yes." Mycroft nodded.

"My mum said no to this? Idiot, yeah I'll do it." I nodded.

He handed me a check, I can't wait to hand this to the bank. I got up to leave only to hear the words "Happy Birthday." Blurt out of Mycroft's mouth.

"My birthday isn't till next week." I smiled, putting the check in my back pocket.

"I know but I don't like parties." He said.

"I think you ruined the surprise." I laughed before finally closing the door and leaving.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as it buzzed,

_Where were you today?_  
_You got straight As, congratulations -Jace M_  
_xx_

Straight As? If he joking I might stab him. I don't think I've mentioned Jace yet have I? He's in my psychology class, he's a good kid.

I quickly typed a reply of '_I was ill, sorry_' before climbing back into the Audi.

"The bank please." I smiled, completely forgetting about McDonald's.

I cashed in my check and shoved the money in my purse, skipping outside and getting into a cab. I'm going shopping.

I paid the driver with the small amount of change I had. Probably should have asked the bank for some change instead of £50 notes.

Since college finished about five minutes ago I decided I had time to shop before heading home. I bought a 3 pairs of skinny jeans, a purple pair, a blue acid wash pair and a black pair. I fangirled a little when I walked into a store and saw a Tardis shirt, picking it up as rushing to the counter, picking up a black beanie on my way there.

After buying everything I went to some toilets an got changed into my white shirt with the TARDIS on and my blue acid wash jeans, taking care in placing the beanie perfectly on my head.

I got a cab home and got my keys out my pocket, Sherlock found a case so no one should be home. I walked upstairs and flicked the light on, "SURPRISE."

Oh my god. I guess Mycroft didn't ruin the surprise. I was I shock, I just stared at everyone, Amy, Sherlock, Molly, John, Mary, Mum, Lestrade, everyone.

"Happy birthday." Amy said, engulfing me in a hug.

"Thank you." I smiled at everyone.

The sort-of-party carried on but there was one person on my mind. Jace. He should be here. My phone buzzed around that time,

_Sorry I'm not there Addy, dad won't let me come._  
_Jace._

No kisses on the text, something is vey wrong.

I managed to shake the feeling off and kind-of enjoy the sort-of-party. I sat in the corner and looked around at people joking and laughing, feeling myself become an outcast at my own party.

Mary sat down beside me, handing me a plastic cup full of champagne, "Addy?" She smiled.

"Mmhm?" I replied, squeezing the cup so it made the weird sound. Don't pretend you don't know what sound I mean.

"Will you be my bridesmaid?" She asked, this has got to be one of the first times she's been nervous.

"I'd be honoured, as long as I don't have to give a speech." I nodded, sipping at my champagne. My phone buzzed again and Mary raised her eyebrows.

"Is that a boy texting you?" She smirked.

"You've lived with me for 17 years Mary, you _know _I don't have boyfriends." I laughed sightly, she seemed to let it go and walked off towards my mother.

I got my phone out and scanned the message,

_Outside, - SH_

I looked around the room to make sure no one was looking and grabbed my blue hoodie off the back of the door, slipping outside. I turned around to see Sherlock standing with a cigarette in his hand, puffing smoke into the night air.

"Those things will kill you." I said, standing beside him.

"So will solving crimes, to some extent." He replied.

"I've never been a fan of parties." I said, pickpocketing the cigarettes from him and lighting one up, "You know you're going to be John and Mary's best man, right?"

"What?" He asked, generally looking confused.

"Dude, you're John's best friend, you have been for a very long time from what I've heard. He used to tell me stories when I was about 7 of you and him and the Hounds Of Baskerville." I answered, "You should probably start preparing a speech."

"Hmm, what did you get on your exams?" He questioned, "I'm guessing straight A's?"

"That wasn't a guess it was a deduction." I grinned, flicking my cigarette onto the road.

"Ditto, so, you have two choices," He said, looking down at me, "We can go inside and sit through the painfully terrible party or we can go for McDonalds."

"McDonalds, definitely McDonalds."

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long honeys, I've been very busy with school and such. I decided this would be pretty much all Holmes bonding time, Jace will have a very big part in the future. Not sure How I feel about this chapter but I'd love it if you would review with ****_your_**** opinion! xo**


	4. A new life for a lost one

**Adeline's Point Of View.**

John and Mary are getting married in a few hours. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed, screaming slightly when Mary burst into my room with a nervous look on her face.

"Addy, the boy who was supposed to be taking you down the isle has dropped out, do you know any one else that can do it?" She asked.

I thought about it for a minute before nodding, "I'll call my friend Jace."

I done as I said I would and called Jace, He agreed to walk me down the isle and said he'd be in Baker Street in a minute or so to get ready. I thought about getting into the Lilac dress now but decided to procrastinate it a while, laying back on my bed and putting some music on. I liked music a lot, it helped you feel sad when you couldn't feel anything and it helped you feel happy when you were way to sad.

I scrolled through the music on my phone before finally deciding on _Carpe Diem _by _You Me At Six _It was a new song, their album _Calvier Youth just came out _and it's honestly amazing. After a few more songs Jace arrived and we both got ready. I let my hair fall down past my shoulders, styling it into loose curls before applying my makeup. I didn't wear much make up but I realize now that I may have gone a little OTT on the eyeliner. I still looked pretty according to Jace. Plus, I couldn't be bothered to do it again.

When we finally got to the church I was arm in arm with Jace, twirling the small purple bouquet around in my hands. The traditional wedding musicstarted playing and we walked down the isle beside Mary. I kept my eyes fixed on John, the way his face lit up when he saw Mary. Meanwhile, everyone elses eyes were on Mary's dress. It was a beautiful strapless dress,fading from white to gold in some parts with small sequins at her waist. She looked amazing.

The ceremony went on like it usually does, the vows, signing the papers and the photos. I kept my arm linked with Jace's through most of it, apart from the photo I had to have taken with Mum and Sherlock. I don't know why I'm not calling him dad, it just feels weird. We went off to another venue where the after party would be held. Sherlock gave a heart breaking best man speech and then the party started.

"Would you like a drink?" Jace asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes please." I nodded, sitting down and watching everyone else dance.

Jace came back with a plastic cup full of champagne and handed it to me. I laughed a little and he grabbed my hand, pulling me upwards. I put the cup down on a table and walked onto the dance floor with him, feeling uncomfotable when I noticed everyone was doing the waltz. Jace pulled me close and led the dance. My head fell to his shoulder as our hands joined.

"You're terrible at this." He whispered into my hair.

"Touche monsieur." I said, honestly our entire dance was a train wreck.

My feet were going one way and his were going the other. It was like a game of 'who can stand on the others' feet the most' and i had lost count on who the heck was winning. I looked up at him, blue eyes shining down on me, light reflecting perfectly on his pale face. I frowned when I realised that we were stood still in a room of dancing people, frown disappearing instantly as his lips found mine in a sloppy kiss. It wasn't perfect but at the same time it was everything good left in this World. You know what I mean? It's like when you fall over but you stumble into your crush. The fall itself is embarassing but it's all worth it because their body is really warm.

"Sorry, I didnt me-" He started babbling but I cut him off with another kiss, smiling at the look of surprise on his face.

The Four seasons came on next and I turned around when I heard Mary scream, grabbing Jace's hand and running up to them, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Mary's pregnant!" John cried happily, grabbing his wife's hand and walking off into the crowds.

Jace and I danced a little more before he picked his phone out of his pocket, "I gotta go." He sighed.

"What? Why?" I asked, pouting at him.

"Dad." He shrugged, kissing the pout off my lips before running off.

I knew Jace had family problems, his dad is a real dick. I worry about Jace a lot, he doesn't smoke because he likes it he smokes because he wants to die quicker. He's stumbled into my old house drunk and crying more than a few times. I worry about him, I worry a lot.

I went home that night and went pretty much straight to bed, picking my laptop up and going on John's blog, I read a few of his posts, particularly enjoying the one about the Mayfly man. He had taken the identity of dead people for a night and used their flars as bachelor pads. Women everywhere were going crazy because they thought they had had sex with a ghost, nope, just a murderer.

I realized that I wasn't going to get to sleep tonight and went downstairs to see that Sherlock was still awake. I sat beside him, I had previously changed into a pair of purple jeans and a sweater.

"I saw you with that boy today." He said.

"Jace? Yeah..I like him." I blushed sightly at the thought of him.

Jace and I had been 'just friends' for a while but I really really cared about him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking a peek at the papers in Sherlock's hands.

"I think I found a case, Charles Augustus, he's a horrible man, picks on the innocent." Sherlock replied.

"Not that that's not bad but if that's all he's doing why is he a case?"

"Lady Elizabeth Smallwood popped in a day or two ago, he has some letters her husband wrote and she wants them back off him. I want to see what else he's done before I go jumping into an sword fight." He explained.

College work finished a few days after A-levels so I was free to do whatever I wanted. it's been about three weeks since the wedding and I haven't seen John or Mary since. It's kind of breaking Sherlock. Honestly I spent most of my time now crying over Doctor Who episodes and screaming at the tv. For the daughter of two sociopaths I felt like a pretty big let down. I walked downstairs when I heard John's voice.

"God, are you still going on about that Charles guy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Charles Augustus Magnussen is a disgusting man, he deserves to be punished." Sherlock said, "He was here earlier, the letters will be in his office tonight we need to get them John."

"Wait, Magnussen? He's one of the most powerful men in the country how are _you _going to get into his office?" I scoffed, "I mean, I could get you in.."

"No way, you're not coming. It's too dangerous, besides how would you get in?" John asked.

"Mr Magnussen goes out to businuss meetings at about 7-10 every Thursday. His PA will definitely be in his office. His PA just happens to be his son, Jace Magnussen. You know him, the boy at the wedding?" I stated.

"You're not coming." Sherlock said.

"How else are you going to get in? Fly through the window? I am your only chance and you know it." I argued.

"Fine, let's go."

We walked into a tall glass building, a few staff rushing around the place. I stepped onto the esculator, Sherlock handed me the key card to get into the lift. This keycard would only take us to the food court. However, Sherlock had had it pressed to his phone, it's now corrupted and the PA, Jace, will have to check to make sure It's CAM. I walked up to the elevator and scanned the card, smiling into the camera.

"Adeline? W-what are you doing here?" Jace whispered.

"Let me in!" I said quietly, looking around for any staff that might be watching.

"I can't, you know I can't." He sighed.

"Jace, I can help you but you have to let me in, now." I said, staring directly at the camera. No more ords were shared as the elevator doors opened.

Sherlock, John and I got into the lift and I took a deep breath out, just a burgalry, nothing to worry about. When the doors opened I looked around for Jace, only to find him lying on the floor.

"John, attend to Jace, Sherlock, find the letters." I instructed, enjoying the power I had over them.

"What are you going to do?" John asked.

"I'm going to look upstairs for the letters." I answered, turning around and heading up the stairs.

I gasped when I saw a woman holding a gun to Magnussen's head, deciding that it was Lady Smallwood I spoke up.

"This will not solve your problem Miss Smallwood." I said, walking in front of large mirror.

"Miss Holmes, that is not Lady Smallwood." Magnussen said in a panicked tone.

My eyes widened when the figure turned around. My eyes recognising the blonde curls automatically. _Mary?_

"Mary, what are you doing?" I asked, walking forward to take the gun from her.

"Adeline, take one more step and I will kill you." She said, her voice was steady but her eyes told a different story.

"No Mary, you won't." I shook my head but I was wrong. I was so very wrong.

Everything moved in slow motion, I looked straight forward with a hint of betrayal when I felt the bullet enter me. My mind raced, _focus._ The mirror behind me didn't smash, the bullet is stil in me I need to fall backwards. I hit the floor and my eyes became heavy, I was left alone with my thoughts. My mind screamed when the pain finally hit me. Agony pumping through my veins as my body writhed. Then everything was black, and nothing could be heard, my heart beat slowed down and I could feel my thoughts slipping away. _Goodnight Adeline._

**Authors note: Do not fret my friends, I will upload soon, as long as someone reviews. I know that sounds really whiny and beggy but I ****_really _****don't see the point in updating a fanfiction that no one enjoys because how am i supposed to know you enjoy it if you don't review? Plus it really helps with confidence when I'm writing. Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful day/evening and take good care of yourself.**


	5. This sadness will never end

**Authors note: Hey guys this is just a quick note but uh, big trigger warning for this chapter, in the authors note at the very end I will write down what happened so If you are easily triggered by anything I suggest you don't read the whole thing and just skip to the authors note at the end. Also know that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you. **

****My eyes opened slowly, blueish green eyes closing again at the brightness of the white room. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I found myself in a hospital room, mum was sitting my by side with her head in her hands.

I lifted my hand up and turned the morphine tap up, probably overdosing on the stuff but not caring because the immense pain was a tad too much for me to handle.

"Adeline!" My mother shouted, finally realizing I was awake. She flung her arms around me and pulled me up, I took in a sharp breath and she let me go again, "Did I hurt you?"

"Just a tad." I coughed.

"Well, you have more visitors but it's one at a time so I'm going to go let someone else in." She said.

"Adios amigo." I said, coughing slightly.

i was left alone for at least 10 minutes. I wonder if Jace is out there. _Oh my God Jace, he was knocked out when we got there. I didn't even check to see if he was alive. Where is Jace? _Mycroft walked in, black umbrella never leaving his hand. Why did he always carry that around?

"Mycroft wheres Jace?" I asked.

"Who?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Jace, he was knocked out, where is he?" I half-shouted.

Mycroft looked down slightly, not daring to meet my eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry."

"No..no, he's not..he can't be.." Tears began spilling down my cheeks, i knew what had happened, "Who killed him?"

"He did." Mycroft said, I looked up. No, no Jace would never do that to me. I know he had it hard but he wouldn't just leave.

"When's the funeral?" I asked, swallowing a sob.

"Yesterday." He said simply.

My eyes widened and I looked at the newspaper on my desk, I've been out for a week.

"What's wrong with you?" I practically shouted, "A boy just killed himself and you don't give two damn doggy craps. Not to mention the fact that your niece was shot. Does no one in this family care about anything?"

"All lives end, all hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage." He said, looking me dead in the eye before throwing a brown envelope on the bed, "He left this for you."

He left without another word and I picked up the envelope, taking a deep breath in as I opened it. Jace's writing was shaky and you could still see a small tear stain on the paper.

_Dear Adeline, _  
_As I write this I am not sure if you are alive or dead. lf you are alive I want you to know that i am so very sorry for leaving you alone in this world, but I cannot live in it anymore. I know you cared about me, I care about you too but sometimes, having only one person in the World just isn't enough. There was an episode of Doctor Who where the Doctor said that everyone's life is a pile of both good and bad but the good doesn't soften the bad and the bad doesn't make the good worse. You, Adeline Holmes are my good pile. _

_I'm sorry for all the times I knocked on your door at 4am, off my head from booze with bruises all over me. I'm sorry I ever stepped into your life because all I have done is ruin it. I love you Adeline. you have been my life support for so many years but eventually i have to detach myself and walk alone. I guess walking alone didn't really work too well for me. You musn't blame yourself for this Addy. If there is a Heaven and I go to it, which is unlikely, I will see you there. I love the way you swear to much and the way you trip over your own feet when you do the waltz. I adore every part of you that I have seen and I miss you dearly. _

_Before I finish this letter and end my life, there is something that has been hidden from you for a very long time and I believe that you have a right to know. I cann't explain everything in this letter and my hands are shaking so bad I don't think i can write much more and still make sense. So all I will say is that when you do see my father next, which is almost certain if you are alive, ask him about James "Jim" Moriarty._

_Goodbye Adeline Holmes. _

_-Jace Andrew Magnussen. xo _

I threw my head back and closed my eyes in a desperate attempt not to cry. The truth is, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I pushed everything in my mind away for a moment and had one name running around my head, James Moriarty. Who is James Moriarty and why is he important? Why would he be important to me?

**Authors note: I'm very sorry this chapter is short but I haven't really got anything else to write in it, this is a good place to leave it. I have a few plot lines up my sleeve, there are a lot more chapters coming and I think you might like them. Also, credits to Bring Me The Horizon to the title. **

**For those who may have skipped the chapter: Adeline woke up, Mycroft came to visit and told her that Jace had committed suicide and left her a letter. She read the letter and it said that he had loved her very much and that she should ask Jace's father (Charles Augustus Magnussen) about James Moriarty who you all know.**

**Thank you for reading, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. Also it'd be nice if you gave me a quick review? Thanks, it means a lot!xo**


	6. vengence

**Adeline's Point of view**

I sighed when the cold winter air hit my face. I haven't been outside for 3 weeks, 4 if you count the eight days I was in a coma. I mean, I was outside for about 30 seconds walking from the hospital to a car Mycroft sent and from the car Mycroft sent into 221B about two weeks ago but I don't think that counts.

John moved into 221B with us after he found out about Mary shooting me, apparently her name isn't actually Mary and she's some kind of assassin. I'm still going to call her Mary, it just feels simpler. John and I are closer now, he's like a second father but we have more in common. Main examples are that we've both been shot and we have both lost people, oh and we both have feelings.

I bought a bottle of JD from a corner store, suffering a quick conversation with the cashier which went a lot like this:  
"Oh my God you're the girl who got shot!"  
"Yep."  
"So, what happened?"_She's in your front room Grandma._  
"Well, I got shot."  
And I left the store with my alcohol and cigarettes. It's Christmas Eve now, that's the only reason I'm leaving Baker Street. Since Jace died Christmas Eve has became a very important day for me, he would have been eighteen today.

I trudged through the snow in my black Doc Martins, frowning at how relatable the song blaring out of my headphones is, _21 Guns by Green Day,_

When you're at the end of the road,  
And you lost all sense of control,  
And your thoughts have taken a toll,  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul,  
Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass,  
Nothings ever built to last, you're in ruins...

I pulled my hood up over my head as it started snowing again, I didn't know I was crying until tears started freezing as soon as they left my eyes. I pushed the gate to the graveyard open, pulling my phone out of my pocket and stopping the music as _Playing God _by _Paramore _started playing.

I sat down beside Jace's shiny black grave, wrapping my headphones around my phone and opening the bottle of JD.

"Happy 18th Jace." I said, my head tilting to the side as i looked at his grave, "It's been a roller coaster since you left. I mean, my Dad and I are the best of friends now but honestly I think it'd just guilt but spending time with him is still okay I guess. It takes my mind off you. That was a lie, I'm never not thinking of you. Whenever someone says something funny all i can think it 'Jace would have laughed at that'. I know...I know you can't reply but it's nice to just let this all out. I really loved you Jace. The World I live in is different to everyone else's World. In our World there are serial killers and people out to get you just for revenge on someone else. I mean, I got shot just because I was enthusiastic about a case. When other people are enthusiastic they fall over their own feet but I got shot. I'm sad Jace. I'm very very sad i can't fill this hole, pun intended, inside of me. I probably shouldn't be babbling to a grave stone about this because absolutely anyone could be listening but I don't care because I am sad and when I'm sad I like to write 3 page long essays about how very sad I am. You see, that's something you would say, the sarcasm in the sentence is something you would giggle at."

I took another drink of the bottle of JD before digging a hole in the snow beside his grave, planting the JD in the hole and standing up. "I'm not sure if I'll be back, I don't think I can keep reminding myself of you by visiting you. It's too painful. I love you Jace Andrew."

I didn't say his last name, in my mind he wasn't a Magnussen at all. Magnussen's are all horrible people who pick on the innocent but Jace wasn't like that.

**-Christmas day-**

"Why are we doing this? We never do this.." Mycroft sighed, sitting back at the dinner table.

"Because my Grand-daughter has been shot and now she's better. If i ever find out who done this I will go absolutely mental!" Mrs Holmes shouted, scrubbing the last of the dishes, _she's in your front room Grandma._

Mum came over and handed me some punch, I shook my head but she thrusted the cup back at me, "C'mon, you have to hydrate." She said.

"Okay." I nodded, taking the cup and watching her walk away before going into the bathroom. I poured the punch down the toilet and walked back out only to see everyone apart from Sherlock and John passed out.

I stayed around the corner where neither of them could see me, "What have you done Sherlock?" John shouted.

"I made a deal with the devil." Dad said, i listened to them walking out of the front door and walked out from my corner.

I pick pocketed John's jacket, grabbing the gun and tucking it into my shoulder bag before following them outside, "Adeline what are you doing here?" Sherlock shouted, I ignored him and watched as a helicopter landed in front of us.

"I'm coming with you." I insisted, knowing that they were going to see Magnussen.

"You're staying, last time you got yourself shot." John said.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" I shouted, storming towards the helicopter and sitting inside of it, "So where are we going?"

"Appledore." Dad said, he's definitely in a huff with me.

"Great."

When we finally got into Appledore I had to refrain myself from shooting Magnussen dead there and then. No, there was a reason we're here because Sherlock has Mycroft's laptop in his hands.

"I would offer you a drink but it's very rare and expensive." Magnussen said, sipping what looked like whiskey.

"I wouldn't want anything from you anyway." I spat.

"You seemed to enjoy my son." He smirked.

"He was only a boy, there are lots of them around, I could get another Jace in seconds if I wanted too." I shrugged, _liar. _

"It was very hard to find a pressure point on you Miss Holmes." Magnussen said, "You try so hard to be ordinary but we both know there is a darkness inside of you."  
"Mycroft's pressure point is his junkie detective brother Sherlock. Sherlock's pressure point is his best friend John Watson. John Watson's pressure point is his wife Mary. Adeline is no-ones pressure point and that is hers, she is lonely. I own Mary, I own Adeline, I own Mycroft..He's what I'm getting for Christmas."

"It's an exchange not a gift." Sherlock said, sliding the laptop across the sofa to Magnussen.

"Forgive me but I already seem to have it and you, have nothing." Magnussen smiled, his Danish accent thick.

"It's password protected, I'll give you the password when you show me your vaults." Sherlock said.

"The appledore vaults? Is that want you want?" He asked.

"I _want _everything you have on the woman we know as Mary." Sherlock said.

"And I want everything you have on James Moriarty." I butted in, both Sherlock and John's head snapped around, they probably didn't realize I knew about him. Well, i knew his name.

"Oh I honestly expected something better." Magnussen tutted.

"I think you'll find the contents of that laptop-"

"Include a GPS locator, by now your brother will have tracked it down and security services will be hovering around this house." Magnussen said, "The Appledore vaults don't exist they never have, it is all knowledge in my head. Now lets go say hello." Magnussen said, standing up.

The three of them walked out the door but I stood stock still and walked around the corner, still stepping out onto the balcony but hiding behind one of the plants. There were helicopters and swat teams everywhere, I got the gun out of my bag and listened to Sherlock shouting at the helicopters telling them about the vaults not existing.

I took my chance, I went through everything in my mind and I smiled as i looked into the near future. Pin pointing this exact moment as the moment I decided I would shoot Charles Augustus Magnussen's brains out. I pointed the gun towards Magnussen's head and stepped out from behind the plant, without another word I watched myself pull the trigger. I had impecable aim.

I threw the gun on the floor and put my hands behind my head, "Do not shoot Adeline Holmes, I repeat, Do not shoot Adeline Holmes."

**Authors Note: Don't worry it's not the end, not even close. I know it kind of looks like this is the end since it's the end of season 3 but it isn't I promise there is a lot more coming. If you enjoyed this please leave a review so I know to carry on and also I need a really big favour. I need ****_your _****help with this fanfiction, ****_PLEASE_**** Review with your favourite legends/horror stories (you know, like the hook man legend where a ghost kills a couple in a car on route 666?) I'd really appreciate it and if you do I promise to review and recommend your stories if you have any! C:**


	7. Old faces

They decided that I would be put on exile. They couldn't lock me up in a jail without riots so I was being sent off to do undercover work. I wouldn't last 6 months. The people of England just thought I was banned from the country, that I'm going off to somewhere like Australia to spend my days in sunny paradise.

I climbed into the black car and shut the door behind me, Mycroft had sent a few cars around to pick us all up and take us to the airport.

"You okay miss?" The driver asked.

"Peachy." I breathed.

When we finally get to the airport I didn't really know what to say. I hugged Mary who had been re-welcomed into the family and told her to look after the boys. I then hugged John and had a conversation about how he should definitely name his baby after me. He said he'd contemplate it but I think he was just saying that to make me happy.

I said goodbye to Mycroft, I had never hugged him before but I was going to be dead in six months so I wrapped my arms around him and said goodbye to my Uncle. I hugged my mum, she said she was sorry that there was nothing she could do but it was my dad that really made me tear up.

"Be brave Adeline." He whispered as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry dad." I said, blinking back tears.

"You don't deserve this." He shook his head.

"Dad don't. Don't kick off not now, this is the just punishment I killed someone." I said, kissing him lightly. Obviously it wasn't a romantic kiss it was a family kiss. It was a scared little girl kissing her daddy goodbye. That's exactly what it was.

I took another deep breath and walked onto the plane without another word, sitting in the middle with my legs tucked up, head resting against the window. I thought about everyone outside the plane. I thought about Mary and John having a child together and I thought about my mother and father getting married some day.. Maybe they'd have another child. I thought about Jace and how I avenged him.

I had been told the stories about James Moriarty. Honestly I'm glad I'm being put on exile because I can feel myself become more like him. The way I think the thoughts I have are like his. I don't think mum ever realized that the reason Moriarty became like that was because he lost a sister. Grief does crazy things to a person.

**6 months later**

I kneeled down and breathed deeply. They found me. Exactly 6 months and they found me. I looked up at the man holding the Katana, hijab covering everything but his eyes. Wait, those eyes. I recognize those eyes, those caring eyes those amazing eyes I had looked into in a dreamy state more than just a few times.

"When I say run. Run." He whispered.

He lifted the katana up and spun around, chopping another guys head off before screaming run. We ran out together, spinning around corners in order to lose the people chasing us. We snuck into an abandoned house and took the hijabs off. He threw me some clothes and I smiled widely, "Thank you Jace."

**Authors note: THE END. That's it, there is no summary chapter no other story nothing. I was going to have a few more chapters but the viewer rate is dropping dramatically and there's no point in writing a story no one is reading. **

**I am, however, thinking of writing another fanfiction, it will either be Doctor who (11th Doctor, Amy and Rory) or Supernatural! If you would actually read these please just leave a quick review it takes like 30 seconds and I will love you forever. Thank you so much for your support through this story I only hope you will read the next fanfic I write.**

**-Rachel xo**


End file.
